The present invention relates to a decision analysis and decision framing using a social network and historic decision posts.
While the field of decision analysis has advanced significantly in the last few decades, it has not penetrated the daily lives of the general public. Many people are not even aware that decision skills can be taught and improved. The general public relies mainly on their intuition in decision making. Contributing factors to this include but are not limited to:                i. Decision education is mainly conducted through coursework at the university level using hypothetical numerical examples and/or case studies involving large corporations that are removed from peoples' daily lives.        ii. Decision support software has been created for a trained analyst, who knows about decision modeling, and not a general user.        iii. Conducting a decision analysis requires identifying the elements of a decision such as the important alternatives, objectives, uncertainties, and the frame (or bigger picture of the decision). It has been proven that this is a cognitively difficult task when a person is facing a decision.        iv. The average individual lacks probabilistic reasoning skills.        v. Current social media sites, while popular, are not equipped with decision support tools, so the general public is unaware of their existence.        
As can be seen, there is a need for solutions to these and other problems.